A trailer hitch assembly can be used to attach a towed object, such as a trailer, to a towing object, such as vehicle in the form of a truck, an automobile, a recreational vehicle, or the like. The trailer hitch assembly can include a receiving portion and a mounting portion. The receiving portion can be attached to one object, such as the towing object, and the mounting portion can be attached to the other object, such as the towed object. The mounting portion can be removably attached to the receiving portion, allowing the towing object to tow the towed object. One example of such a removable attachment is via a portion of the mounting portion being inserted into the receiving portion and being secured therein via a pin or the like.
Receiver style hitches are known. In general, a receiver that is affixed on a vehicle has an aperture for receiving a member that is secured therein via a pin or the like. A tongue portion extends from the receiver and has a through hole for receiving a hitch ball which is secured thereon via a threaded nut. Logically, it would be beneficial for the tongue portion to have sufficient strength to resist deformation of the tongue portion. However, such strength should be balanced with weight and material use. Also, it would be beneficial to be able to secure the hitch ball onto the tongue via the use of only a single tool (e.g., a wrench).